


Concerning Time

by Posteule



Series: de_bingo Runde 3 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Canonical Character Death Fix-It, Time Turner, meddlin with time, the Weasleys care for their own
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posteule/pseuds/Posteule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal kann man einen Verlust nicht verkraften. Und manchmal bekommt man die Chance, den Verlust ungeschehen zu machen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning Time

Manchmal hörst du, wie sie über dich reden.

 

Ihre Blicke sind besorgt, wenn sie sich mit flüsternden Worten über dich unterhalten; ihre Berührungen sind sanft und vorsichtig, wenn sie dich berühren – und doch zerbrichst du unter ihnen, unter ihren Worten und Blicken und kaum wahrnehmbaren Berührungen.

 

Manchmal denkst du darüber nach, wie sinnlos alles geworden ist.

 

Keiner erwartet, dass ein Krieg ohne Opfer geführt oder gewonnen werden kann. Aber niemand erwartet, dass man selbst es ist, der diese Opfer bringen muss. Nicht das eigene Leben, denn das gibt man gerne für die Sicherheit einer ganzen Welt, sondern das Menschen der geliebten Menschen um dich herum. Tod geschieht nie dir selbst, sondern nur den Menschen, die du zurücklässt.

 

Manchmal fragst du dich, ob der Schmerz in deinem Inneren jemals aufhören wird.

 

Dann erinnerst du dich an den Moment in der Großen Halle, die einmal Sicherheit bedeutet hat und die nun unabänderlich mit ihrem Tod verbunden ist, und du weißt, dass alleine die Vorstellung von Linderung lachhaft ist. Du weißt, dass du nicht der Einzige bist, der deine bessere Hälfte verloren hat. Du weißt, sehr intensiv sogar, dass du nicht der Einzige bist, der diesen speziellen Tod betrauert. Du hast in dieser Schlacht mehr als einen Verlust erlitten, Gefährten und Freunde und Söhne und beinahe sogar eine Tochter, aber aus einem dir unerfindlichen Grund schmerzt dieser eine am meisten.

Kein Vater sollte seine Kinder zu Grabe tragen müssen, aber nur ihr Grab ist es, in das du dich hinein legen möchtest, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

 

 

 

_Die Erinnerung ist in dich hinein gebrannt wie mit einem glühenden Stück Kohle. Du wirst sie niemals vergessen, nicht einmal, wenn du dich selbst oder sie vergisst. Die Bilder verfolgen dich, immer und überall._

_Du denkst, es hätte Stille herrschen sollen, als Harry sich zu erkennen gibt. Ihr Retter, ihr Erlöser ist gekommen und der entscheidende Kampf steht kurz bevor. Er ist gekommen, um die Welt zu retten oder um sie endgültig in Flammen zu setzen. Um deine Welt zu retten ist er jedoch zu spät._

_Es ist Chaos, als Harry einen Schutzschildzauber zwischen Voldemort und Molly errichtet und ihr somit für einige Sekunden das Leben rettet. Denn im selben Augenblick tritt eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt aus der Menge der Beobachter heraus und tut das, was Bellatrix‘ geliebter Herr ihr trotz allem nicht geben konnte: Er nimmt Rache für ihren Tod._

_Rodolphus Lestranges Blick findet deinen auf der anderen Seite der Halle hinweg und dir wird bewusst, dass er euch für quitt hält. Das Leben einer Gattin gegen das Leben einer Gattin. Du hingegen siehst das anders – man kann nicht verlieren, was man nie besaß. Und wenn Bellatrix Lestrange einem Mann gehört hatte, dann war es dem Dunklen Lord._

_Eine unbändige Wut, wie du sie noch nie verspürt hast, kocht in dir hoch und überdeckt für einen Moment den Unglauben und den Schmerz, der sich in deine Seele zu fressen beginnt. Dein Schrei hallt laut von der gewölbten Decke wieder, als du dich auf ihn stürzt, beinahe synchron mit dem Jungen-der-lebt. So oder so, etwas wird heute sein Ende nehmen._

 

 

Du erwartest nicht, dass deine Kinder nicht wissen, was du vorhast.

 

Die Große Halle war nur übergangsmäßig ein Ablageort für die Toten gewesen, bis sie am nächsten Tag von Freunden und Verwandten abgeholt und zu ihrer letzten Ruhestätte gebracht werden konnten. Aber auch nachdem Molly auf dem Friedhof nahe des Fuchsbaus begraben wurde, zusammen mit Fred und Charlie, zieht es dich zurück nach Hogwarts, in den Raum, indem du ihren Fall am deutlichsten vor Augen hast.

Anfangs hast du einen Grund: Die Schlacht von Hogwarts, wie dieser letzte Kampf gegen Voldemort bereits genannt wird, hat große Schäden hinterlassen, die es zu beheben gilt. Selbst mit Magie dauert es einige Tage, bis das Schloss wieder bewohnbar ist, aber es wird noch Monate dauern, bis wieder Schüler hierher zurückkehren. Trotzdem kann dein morbides Interesse an diesem Ort der Trauer und des Neuanfangs nicht allen entgangen sein – du liest es in Harrys Blick, in Hermines tränenvoller Umarmung, im undurchdringlichen Schweigen deiner Familie. Und als du dich dem Drang, dorthin zurückzukehren, auch nach dem Wiederaufbau nicht erwähren kannst, bemerken es auch die anderen.

Aber du bist nicht der Einzige, der zu diesem Schloss pilgert, um sich zu erinnern oder um Abschied zu nehmen. Oft begegnest du hier Gleichgesinnten, anderen Familien, die hier etwas verloren haben, das ihnen keiner ersetzen oder wiedergeben kann. Du magst nicht der Einzige sein, aber dennoch bleibt es keinem verborgen, dass du der häufigste Besucher bist.

 

Du erwartest nicht, dass deine Kinder nicht wissen was du vorhast. Aber sie wissen, dass sie dich nicht aufhalten können.

 

Denn immer wenn du die Große Halle betrittst, gleitet dein Blick zu der Stelle, an der er die Menschenmenge teilte, um dir deine Frau zu nehmen. Es ist wie ein Zwang, dass du diese ganz bestimmte Stelle findest, als dürftest du sie auf keinen Fall vergessen. Denn das darfst du nicht. Denn sonst ist alles verloren.

Du weißt, dass du mehr brauchst als die Erinnerung an die Stelle, an die du zurückkehren musst, aber du musst du vorsichtig sein, wenn du nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von Leuten auf dich ziehen willst, die dich aufhalten können. Deine Kinder können es nicht, wollen es vielleicht nicht einmal, denn sie haben an diesem Tag nicht nur Freunde verloren, sondern auch eine Mutter. Und dich, ihren Vater, gleich mit, denn ohne sie bist du eigentlich gar nicht mehr wirklich am Leben.

 

Du erwartest nicht, dass deine Kinder nicht wissen, was du vorhast. Aber du erwartest auch nicht, was sie für dich tun.

 

Es ist Ginny, die schlussendlich zu dir kommt. Eure kleine Ginny, die ihrer Mutter eigentlich gar nicht wirklich ähnlich ist, aber die dich in diesem einen Moment mit diesem besorgten Blick ansieht, den du nur zu gut von Molly kennst. Es ist das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass du einem von ihnen direkt ansiehst, und wie auf Kommando spürst die Tränen in deinen Augen und das Schluchzen in deinem Hals. Die Stärke, die dich die letzen Tage über aufrecht gehalten hat, wird porös und du kannst die Anzeichen deines Leidens nicht mehr versteckt halten.

Für einen Moment siehst du ihr an, dass sie nicht weiß, was sie mit dir tun soll. Dann stellt sie hastig die Schachtel, die sie in den Armen hält, auf den Küchentisch und nimmt dich unbeholfen in den Arm. Sie mag mittlerweile erwachsen sein, aber sie ist noch immer deine Kleine, fast einen Kopf kleiner als du. Ihre Haare riechen nach dem Rauschen des Windes und der Kühle der Erde, doch unter allem erahnst du noch den Geruch der Lavendelseife, die Molly immer selber hergestellt hatte.

Es dauert lange, bis du dich wieder halbwegs im Griff hast und dich von ihr lösen kannst. Es muss ihr unangenehm sein, dich solange festgehalten zu haben, ohne dass ihr ein Wort miteinander gewechselt habt und auch dein Klammergriff kann nicht sehr angenehm gewesen sein, aber sie lächelt dich nur mit feuchten Augen an und streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hey, Dad“, wispert sie und greift nach der Schachtel, wegen der sie überhaupt erst mit dir reden wollte und die du beinahe schon wieder vergessen hast.

„Hallo, mein Mädchen“, flüsterst du ebenso leise mit brüchiger Stimme zurück. Die letzten Jahre haben Spuren an allen Beteiligten hinterlassen, aber es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass du sie dir ansehen kannst und darüber nachdenkst, dass sie eine hübsche, junge Frau geworden ist. Bis vor wenigen Wochen hattest du nicht einmal zu hoffen gewagt, dass das jüngste deiner Kinder ihr siebzehntes Lebensjahr erreichen würde. Du bist stolz, dass sie trotz all der Schwierigkeiten zu einer solch starken Persönlichkeit herangewachsen ist und dankst einer höheren Macht im Stillen, dass du daran teilhaben durftest.

„Wir- wir wissen, wie sehr dir Mum fehlt“, erhebt Ginny erneut das Wort und reißt dich damit aus deinen Überlegungen. Es überrascht dich ein wenig, dass sie Mollys Tod anspricht – seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts war es nicht selten passiert, dass sich Bekannte der Opfer zusammengefunden hatten, um gemeinsam in Rückerinnerung zu schwelgen, aber immer war peinlichst genau darauf geachtet worden, den Verlust nicht direkt anzusprechen. „Uns geht es ja nicht anders. Aber- aber Bill hat neulich mit angehört, wie du dich mit Miss Creevey über Zeitreisen unterhalten hast.“

Du hebst verwundert eine Augenbraue – du bist dir sicher, dass ihr damals alleine gewesen wart. Die Anwesenheit eines deiner Söhne hättest du sicher bemerkt. Ginny errötet, als sie die Geste bemerkt.

„Okay, er hat eines von Fr- eines von den Langzieh-Ohren benutzt und bewusst gelauscht. Aber nur, weil wir uns Sorgen um dich machen, Dad!“ Sie klingt so aufrichtig, und du willst auch gar nicht auf sie oder Bill wütend sein. Für Wut ist neben all der Trauer gar kein Platz mehr, also sagst du nichts und wartest nur darauf, dass sie fortfährt. Für einen Moment lang schaut sie dich jedoch nur schweigend an und seufzt, als du keine Reaktion zeigst. Deine Apathie scheint ihr nicht zu gefallen und irgendwie kannst du sie auch verstehen.

„Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, Dad“, wiederholt sie und hält mir die Schachtel hin. „Ohne Mum bist du nicht mehr die Hälfte des Mannes, der du mit ihr warst. Wir hatten gehofft, du kommst irgendwann darüber hinweg, aber Harry hat denke ich Recht damit, wenn er sagt, dass du das gar nicht möchtest, deshalb haben wir das hier zusammengestellt.“

Mit zittrigen Händen greifst du nach der Schachtel und hebst vorsichtig den Deckel ab, den du achtlos zu Boden fallen lässt. Bunter, seidiger Stoff, beinahe durchsichtig, schimmert im Licht der Kerzen und etwas feingliedriges, goldenes ist darin eingewickelt. Die bleibt beinahe der Atem im Hals stecken, als dir bewusst wird, was du da vor dir hast.

„Hermine hat den Zeitumkehrer nach ihrem dritten Schuljahr nie zurückgegeben. Und Harry meint, solange er in der Familie bleibt, gibt er dir seinen Umhang gerne als Leihgabe.“ Sie lächelt leicht, und ihr Lächeln ist viel zu alt für ein Mädchen von siebzehn Jahren. Sie alle mussten schnell erwachsen werden. „Gib ihn Harry aber wieder zurück, wo immer er dann auch sein mag, ja? Ich würde den Umhang gerne einem meiner Kinder vermachen, wenn es irgendwann einmal soweit ist.“

Ginny blinzelt die Tränen weg, die sich nun langsam aus ihren Augenwinkeln kämpfen, aber ihre Schultern sind selbstbewusst gestrafft.

„Hermine sagt, 219 Umdrehungen sollten reichen. Du musst nur an der richtigen Stelle sein und den Umhang tragen, damit keiner dich entdeckt.“ Sie sieht dich ein letztes Mal direkt an, bevor sie sich umdreht, um den Raum zu verlassen. Im Türrahmen hält sie noch einmal inne. „Und grüße Mum schön von uns, okay?“

Und dann bist du allein, allein mit den Werkzeugen, die dich dorthin zurückbringen können, wo du hingehörst. Denn solltest du sie nicht retten können, so willst du wenigstens mit ihr gehen.

 

 

 

_Du stehst in der Großen Halle, an der Stelle, die du schon seit Wochen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommst. Um dich herum stehen Menschen, aber keiner von ihnen hat dich kommen gehört oder schenkt dir jetzt Beachtung. Der Umhang liegt beruhigend auf deinen Schultern und über deinem Kopf, dein Zauberstab ist sicher in deiner Hand. Die feinen Goldglieder der Kette um deinen Hals klimpern leise, als du den Anhänger daran in die Höhe hältst und beginnst zu drehen._

_Und du drehst, drehst, drehst, drehst…_


End file.
